


Les Abeille

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chloe Durand, F/M, give Butler Jean a name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien never realized he endangered his friend Chloe at the tender age of five years old. Who would have thought a hair comb would threaten to divide and strain their friendship years later. AU
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_My name is Chloe Durand.  
_

_My daddy’s name is Jean-Marc, he’s the butler of a famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. I know his son Adrien. We’re very close friends and today I’m finally going to introduce him to my other best friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I told him all about the bakery Marinette’s parents own. I told him all about the pastries, the croissants, the macarons, and bread they bake there. I told him all about Marinette’s favorite hobbies. For one, she loves to draw, but that’s not the best part, Marinette wants to design her own brand of clothing someday._

_She really looks up to Mr. Agreste and I had to let Adrien’s father know this. She knows how to sew and darn her own clothes. Her mother is finally teaching her how to use a sewing machine. Can you believe it? Marinette is learning how to sew and design her own clothes from scratch. I think Marinette would be the perfect fit for Adrien since I think they already have lots of things in common. Even if Adrien doesn’t know it yet Marinette has lots of potential to become a future employee of Mr. Agreste._

_She is so talented!_

_I want Marinette to make her best first impression. First impressions are everything and I don’t want Marinette to feel insecure. I don’t want her to feel that way. I don’t want Marinette to feel nervous or even afraid. Adrien isn’t like that. He’s not that type of person! He’s not going to hurt Marinette’s feelings. He’s gentle and kind and we’re all going to be friends together after tomorrow._

_I would never lie to Marinette._

_Even though I know she sounded a little nervous when we were talking yesterday during free time at school. I know Marinette has a habit of overthinking things but I know she has absolutely nothing to worry about._

_Everything is going to be okay._

_Nothing bad is going to happen._


	2. Chapter 2

_Daddy always told me it's the thought that counts but I need this to be perfect! I've been sewing him this beanie for weeks. There's no way I'm giving this to Adrien if it's not sewn properly._ _When I meet Adrien and Marinette tomorrow both of them will see just how much I improved my sewing skills!_

"Thank you so much for making this for me!" Adrien said, a wide grin spread across his face. "it's not everyday someone gives me a handmade gift." his mood had brightened.

"It wasn't just me," Chloe admitted. "it was really Marinette and my dad who helped me." she could feel her cheeks glowing bright red. "they know how to sew better than I can."

"Even better," Adrien said, softly. He made a sweeping bow to both Marinette and Chloe. "thank you Marinette and when your father comes to pick you up Chloe please tell him I'm very grateful for this gift everyone pitched in to help make for me."

"You're welcome, Adrien," Marinette said, only her eyes refused to maintain contact with Adrien's. Her eyes slowly fell to the floor. She soon found herself staring at her shoes. She did feel a little embarrassed. Why wouldn't she feel embarrassed? She could feel her heart thudding inside of her ribcage. It was really her friend Alya's idea that pushed her into meeting Gabriel's son Adrien. It was Ayla who knew that she was making one of the best decisions of her life. Go out, meet new people, and maybe someday Adrien will join the public school they belong to. It wasn't entirely outside the realm of possibility. Adrien was receiving home education. Chloe was his only companion so why shouldn't Marinette help expand Adrien's social circle?

"By the way," Adrien said, his eyes settled on Chloe. "I found something you'd love to wear," he reached into his pants pocket pulling out a hair comb. "It was sitting on the steps this morning and it got me thinking. Since you made this hat for me I think this should belong to you," he handed the bee shaped hair comb to Chloe. "you really love the color yellow and it matches your hair."

Chloe held the hair comb in her hand. "maybe I should wear this later," she said, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Why don't you try it on in the bathroom and tell me what you think." Adrien gently suggested.

"He's right," Marinette agreed. "why don't you judge for yourself if you want to use the comb or not and then tell Adrien if you want it keep it."

"Do you mind if I step outside for a few minutes," Chloe asked. She clutched the hair comb she was holding in the palm of her hand into a fist. She was wondering if it was appropriate to accept gifts from Gabriel's son. "just spare me a few minutes alone and then I'll tell you what I think."

Even if Adrien gave her the hair comb would Gabriel allow her to keep it? It really was a pretty hair comb. She really wanted to keep it. But now she wasn't entirely sure she should trust Adrien's judgement.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Focus,”_ he thought. _“Just focus”_

Gabriel patted down his pockets. He searched every room. He had retraced his steps from yesterday evening. Still he could not recover the missing miraculous. The hair comb he was counting on to help him seize the most precious and most important items. To control the miraculous of creation and the miraculous of destruction at the same time.

He was depending on that hair comb to help him achieve what felt like an impossible endeavor.

**_Gone._ **

“Nathalie,” Gabriel asked. “where is my son?” he folded his arms across his chest.

His assistant Nathalie could sense his impatience.

“Adrien is still spending time with guests,” Nathalie exclaimed. “He never left his bedroom since Miss. Dupain-Cheng and Miss. Durand had arrived after breakfast.” she could hear her boss exhale a loud frustrated breathe. “you don’t suppose he may found the miraculous?”

“Perhaps,” Gabriel said, giving Nathalie a one worded response.

“Sir-”

“Nathalie,” Gabriel said, he raised a finger to Nathalie’s lips quieting her. “I am speaking from first hand experience. I am speaking as a father,” he reminded. “children have the remarkable ability to acquire items even under adult supervision. I-” he paused for a few seconds then said. “Nathalie did you hear something?”

“No,” Nathalie said.

“Listen,” Gabriel ordered. “I can hear our missing kwami.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel and Nathalie were standing on the balcony.

There was a shared silence between Gabriel and Nathalie for a few more minutes. Both of them quietly eavesdropped on their conversation that was taking place inside the foyer.

Chloe was standing at the bottom of the steps as the pair of adults continued to observe the five year old child. She was uninitiated, no matter how much knowledge Pollen supplied Chloe wasn’t interested in possessing her powers.

“Then that would mean.” Nathalie said, with a small groan.

“Didn’t I tell you,” Gabriel said, with a pleasant laugh. “my instincts were correct,” he tore off his tie exposing the brooch that was pinned to his chest then yelled.

##  _NOOROO DARK WINGS RISE!_

* * *

“I’m a kwami,” Pollen answered, cheerfully. “I grant superpowers and I am ready to serve you, my master.”

“Master,” Chloe whispered in a quiet panic. “you don’t have to call me master,” she said, raising her voice. “we can just be friends? Wouldn’t it save us both a lot of trouble?”

“No,” Pollen said, refusing to accept Chloe’s soft invitation. “I chosen you,” she eagerly explained. “you are my master and now I must serve you.”

“Before that maybe we both should go back to Adrien’s bedroom,” Chloe insisted.

“Adrien?” Pollen asked.

“What am I supposed to do,” Chloe yelled. “you told me you were a kwami! What’s a kwami do? You tell me I’m your master and you still won’t tell me what that means! I just thought Adrien would know what you meant!”

“Transform,” Pollen advised.

“What’s gonna happen to me?”

“You’ll become powerful.”

“Is it gonna hurt?”

“No,” Pollen said, smiling. Her smile was concerned and apologetic. “I need you, Chloe. A kwami must bond with their master. You must receive my powers and your power is subjection.”

“Do I really have to be a superhero?” Chloe said, lowering her voice to a whisper. “I don’t think I’m strong enough,” she wasn’t disagreeing with Pollen’s decision. She just wasn’t completely sure Pollen's decision was appropriate. There were other kids Chloe's age Pollen could befriend. Her classmates were much more stronger than her. Much more smarter, and much more inventive. At least they had potential. “how do you know someone like me even would make a good one?”

“Please transform,” Pollen pleaded. “we only have seconds left.”

“Aren’t bad guys super scary,” Chloe said, making a reasonable observation. “I wouldn’t know what to do!”

“Transform,” Pollen repeated.

“Who’s coming?” Chloe screamed. “just tell me!”

“You’re in danger, Chloe,” Pollen warned. “the bad man I told you about is going to come. He’s going to come and you’ll need me. You’ll need my powers to defend yourself.”

The room suddenly fell silent.

##  _“It’s too late, pollen,” a powerful, husky voice boomed from behind Chloe’s back. “I’m already here.”_


End file.
